Scientists and clinicians face a number of challenges in their attempts to develop active agents into forms suited for delivery to a patient. Active agents that are polypeptides, for example, are often delivered via injection rather than orally. In this way, the polypeptide is introduced into the systemic circulation without exposure to the proteolytic environment of the stomach. Injection of polypeptides, however, has several drawbacks. For example, many polypeptides have a relatively short half-life, thereby necessitating repeated injections, which are often inconvenient and painful. Moreover, some polypeptides can elicit one or more immune responses with the consequence that the patient's immune system attempts to destroy or otherwise neutralize the immunogenic polypeptide. Of course, once the polypeptide has been destroyed or otherwise neutralized, the polypeptide cannot exert its intended pharmacodynamic activity. Thus, delivery of active agents such as polypeptides is often problematic even when these agents are administered by injection.
Some success has been achieved in addressing the problems of delivering active agents via injection. For example, conjugating the active agent to a water-soluble polymer has resulted in polymer-active agent conjugates having reduced immunogenicity and antigenicity. In addition, these polymer-active agent conjugates often have greatly increased half-lives compared to their unconjugated counterparts as a result of decreased clearance through the kidney and/or decreased enzymatic degradation in the systemic circulation. As a result of having a greater half-life, the polymer-active agent conjugate requires less frequent dosing, which in turn reduces the overall number of painful injections and inconvenient visits with a health care professional. Moreover, active agents that were only marginally soluble demonstrate a significant increase in water solubility when conjugated to a water-soluble polymer.
Due to its documented safety as well as its approval by the FDA for both topical and internal use, polyethylene glycol has been conjugated to active agents. When an active agent is conjugated to a polymer of polyethylene glycol or “PEG,” the conjugated active agent is conventionally referred to as “PEGylated.” The commercial success of PEGylated active agents such as PEGASYS® PEGylated interferon alpha-2a (Hoffmann-La Roche, Nutley, N.J.), PEG-INTRON® PEGylated interferon alpha-2b (Schering Corp., Kennilworth, N.J.), and NEULASTA™ PEG-filgrastim (Amgen Inc., Thousand Oaks, Calif.) demonstrates that administration of a conjugated form of an active agent can have significant advantages over the unconjugated counterpart. Small molecules such as distearoylphosphatidylethanolamine (Zalipsky (1993) Bioconjug. Chem. 4(4):296-299) and fluorouracil (Ouchi et al. (1992) Drug Des. Discov. 9(1):93-105) have also been PEGylated. Harris et al. have provided a review of the effects of PEGylation on pharmaceuticals. Harris et al. (2003) Nat. Rev. Drug Discov. 2(3):214-221.
Despite these successes, conjugation of a polymer to an active agent to result in a commercially relevant drug is often challenging. For example, conjugation can result in the polymer being attached at or near a site on the active agent that is necessary for pharmacologic activity (e.g., at or near a binding site). Such conjugates may therefore have unacceptably low activity due to, for example, the steric effects introduced by the polymer. Attempts to remedy conjugates having unacceptably low activity can be frustrated when the active agent has few or no other sites suited for attachment to a polymer. Thus, additional PEGylation alternatives have been desired.
One suggested approach for solving this and other problems is “reversible PEGylation” wherein the native active agent (or a moiety having increased activity compared to the PEGylated active agent) is released. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0079155 describes conjugates using reversible linkages. As described in this publication, reversible linkages can be effected through the use of an enzyme substrate moiety. It has been pointed out, however, that approaches relying on enzymatic activity are dependent on the availability of enzymes. See Peleg-Schulman (2004) J. Med. Chem. 47:4897-4904. Thus, additional approaches that do not rely on enzymatic processes for degradation have been described as being desirable.
One such approach for reversible PEGylation describes a polymeric reagent comprising a fluorene moiety upon which a branched polymer is attached using maleimide chemistry. Id. See Peleg-Schulman (2004) J. Med. Chem. 47:4897-4904 and WO 2004/089280. The synthetic approach used to form the described polymeric reagent is complex, requiring many steps. Consequently, alternative polymeric reagents that do not require such complex synthetic schemes are needed.
Another reversible conjugation approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,491. The structures described in this patent include those wherein a water soluble, non-peptidic polymer is attached to an aromatic group via a single attachment point. Although providing degradable linkages within the conjugate, there is a need to provide still further polymeric reagents that can form degradable linkages with a conjugate.
Thus, further polymeric reagents useful in providing conjugates having a degradable linkage between a polymer and another moiety remains needed. In addition, there remains a need to provide a range of polymeric reagents useful in providing conjugates having a range of release rates. Thus, the present invention seeks to solve these and other needs in the art.